All You Need Is Time
by Bad Wolf and Co
Summary: Lizzie is a normal girl, with a very abnormal friend, Sarah. Sarah seem is a very closed in person. She has a lot of secrets and and Lizzie is determined to find out. But will that come at a cost? All rights to BBC. Rated T for some death and violence.


**YAY! First story! This is a Doctor Who fanfiction/Spinoff based on a role play. You will notice that everytime the POVs change, the style of writing will change as well. I (Jay) will write Sarah's chapters, and my friend, Liz, will write Lizzie's chapters. Now on with the writing...**

* * *

Sarah's pov

I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of a British telephone booth, and into the heat of Texas.

Wait, let me start over. My name is Sarah. Well, that's not my real name. That I can't tell you… But the real thing you are wondering is, why is a British Phone Box doing in Texas? Well, that's a long story that I'll explain later...

I sighed and walked to my best friend Lizzie's house. It was worn down, and not in the best part of town. But that doesn't mean that she's bad at all. She's actually one of the sweetest people (or thing) that I know. (Well... Unless you get on her bad side. That's NEVER pretty.)

So, when I arrived at her neighborhood the gangs didn't pay any attention to me. Only because I look like I belong there. I have Long dark hair and green eyes. I always wear my leather jacket that my brother gave to me for my birthday last year.

The jacket is old and worn, and way to big for me.

I was also wearing a dark green cardigan, worn out jeans, and black boots. My make up was on the strong side. A lot of eyeliner and mascara.

Finally after walking for a while, I was at Lizzie's house. I smiled and walked inside.

"Lizzie!" I called out making sure she knew I had arrived. I threw my backpack on the couch and wondered where she and her Mom were.

"Hey Sarah." Lizzie's Mom poked out from the kitchen. "Hey." I smiled and waved.

"Do you mind getting Liz? Breakfast is almost ready." Lizzie's Mom said and wondered back into the kitchen. I nodded and walked down to Lizzie's room.

"Hey, Liz. Food's almost ready. You might want to get out here." I paused as I smelled the air. "You're Mom's making bacon..." I trailed of waiting for the loud bang that was soon to follow. And I wasn't let down. There was a bang, a swinging door, Lizzie running into me, and me on my butt.

"Bacon? Bacon where?" Lizzie asked and rushed to the kitchen. But she soon returned with a very angry face on. "You lied to me! There never was any bacon was there?! And I thought I could I _trust _you!" Lizzie teased.

Only, she didn't know how much that sentenced got to me...

_"Sarah, why? I should have known you would rat me out. And to think, I trusted you!" My brother yelled angrily at me._

"Sorry." I said sarcastically. "You pushed me down, help me up!" I demanded.

"Sorry," She smiled. "That's payback." Her smiled had a dark and what's-another-way-I-could-prank-Sarah kind of look to it.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "By the way, what's for breakfast?" I asked, feeling my stomach growl.

"Take a guess." Lizzie smirked.

"Cereal."

* * *

Finally we pulled into Kennedy High School, home of the mighty Eagles. **(Sorry if that's an actual school.) **"Bye girls!" Lizzie's Mom said as we slid out of the door. She motioned for Lizzie to come closer and whispered something to her, then gave her our lunches.

As soon as we got into the doors, we walked over to some tables so we could pick up our finalized schedules.

Lizzie was the first one to get hers.

**Adv. Math**

**Theater Arts**

**Science Pre Ap**

**Choir**** (B-Lunch)**

**World History Pre Ap**

**Physical Education**

**English Language Arts Pre Ap**

Then I got Mine.

**Math**

**Theater Arts**

**Science Pre Ap**

**Choir**

** (B-Lunch)**

**World History PreAp**

**Physical Education**

**English Language Arts **

We were both really excited that we have (almost) the same schedules. We were heading to our math classes, when a mob of living barbies attacked us...

"Everyone look! It's the two freaks!" The leader barbie said. I reached into my pocket, then when I felt the cool metal of my sonic screwdriver.

"Yeah Hannah, you know I saw Sarah talking to this weird dude in a bow tie. Seriously, who was that?" One of Hannah's minions told the whole world. "He's an old family friend." I said.

"But wait,what family?" Hannah asked. My fists clenched into a fist. "C'mon Sarah, we need to go." Lizzie whispered. I nodded and walked off, only to stop when Lizzie turned around and yelled, "Later losers!" to them. She earned a few glares from the barbies, (I didn't know that barbies were that evil!) but mostly snickers from the other kids.

* * *

Finally it was time to go home. We ran out to the car port, and realized that Lizzie's Mom wasn't there yet. So now we're sitting on a soaking wet bench because it's raining.

My phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket, and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

_"See Rose, I told you she would answer her ol' dear brother."_

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

_"We found a strange thing hurtling through the time vortex. Want to join?" _

"Sorry, no. You're the one who got me into school, so you can't just whisked me off to somewhere!"

_"But Sarah, this this is mauve and dangerous, and about 30 seconds from the center of London!"_

"Well then, stay safe, don't die, and good bye!" I angrily pushed the 'End' button on my phone and slid it into my pocket.

I looked over to Lizzie and saw that she was laughing at me. I slightly shoved her. "Well then, stay safe, don't die, and good bye!" Lizzie mimicked me.I sighed and got up. Then a scream echoed through the streets.

"Sarah, where did that come from?"Lizzie asked.

"I don't know, want to find out?" I smiled. Lizzie nodded her head fast, and we ran to scene of the scream.

* * *

We got there, well. Lizzie got there first and told me

"It's s big metal thing yelling exterminate."My face paled.

"Lizzie, stay out of sight, if it see's you, you're going to die, understand?" I told Lizzie when I met up with her. She nodded.

I grabbed a nearby can and threw it at the Dalek. (That's what those things are called.) I jumped out from where I was hiding, and it moved back. I smiled and felt time energy coming to surface.

I ran to the Dalek and destroyed it. (Think of Bad Wolf.) Then 100 more Daleks came into view. I destroyed them also.

"Sarah!"Lizzie yelled breaking me out of my trance.I turned around and saw that she had a Dalek right in front of her. I grabbed my gun and threw it her, hoping that she would catch it.

* * *

**Cliffy! Be prepared for chapter 2. Please Review!**


End file.
